Secrets
by Kitarah
Summary: This is the story of Sarah Carter-O'Neill. The struggles with living on a military base and trying to grow up normal.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you knew a secret that no one was suppose to know? What would you do if someone suddenly found out about that secret?

It all started on a typical day. I was walking home from school and I was reading my favourite book which was _Beauty and the Beast_. I do not know why I love that book so much but I do. I smiled as I smelt the flowers that were near by in a field. Soon I would be home and back into my cage of a bedroom. I stopped for a moment and I was putting my book away when I was suddenly pushed down and kicked repeatedly.

"You freak no wonder why you have no friends" said one girl.

I looked up at them and suddenly I was grabbed. My book bag was tossed around and I saw the locket my mother gave me. They held onto it and smiled and I tried to get that locket. Suddenly one of the girls decided to step on my locket and it broke in two. I tried to stop the tears from coming but they came. I was then struck across the face and I remembered the bad memories I had. I tried to get away from them but it was impossible. I knew I had to hold back from fighting otherwise my mother and father would be furious. I looked at them and begged them to stop.

"Let's go girls she had enough" said one girl.

I looked at them and one of them kicked me again in the stomach and I screamed out in pain. I slowly began to move but the pain was unreal. Every movement made my body shot out pain and I remembered the bad things again. I remembered the horrible torture I went through and now I was going through it again. I slowly looked at my papers scattering in the wind and I tried to pick them up. I gathered them in my backpack and I saw my book had a foot print on it. The tears began again and I looked up ahead. I saw my home and I knew my mother would be furious. I was not sure if my father was back home but my mother was. I slowly began to walk toward my home and I saw my mothers co-workers all doing their duty. See my home is not a regular home, I live on the Cheyenne mountain base for the United States Air force. My mother Major Samantha Carter was the top scientist for this base and my father Colonel Jack O'Neill was the leader of the team my mother was in. Then there is my Uncle, Doctor Daniel Jackson and my protector when I am in the base is Teal'c. Together they make the best group in the world. They saved Earth numerous times from enemy attackers and yet they were never recognized. See the people of Earth do not know that they have a gateway that leads to different worlds. This gateway is known by the government as the Stargate. I was brought to the base when my father and mother first discovered me, when I was held captive by a very hostile race known as the Goa'uld.

They tried their hardest to harness the power I possess yet I tried to stay as strong as possible and resisted as much as I could. My mother and father rescued me and they raised me when I was just a child of nine years old in Earth years. Now after many years passed I am considered what is known as a teenager. I am sixteen years old in Earth years and my mother and father try their hardest to protect me and yet raise me to the best they can.

I walked into the base with my pass and some of the guards just looked at me. I walked passed them as fast as I could only stopping when I had to and I soon had to dodge my mother. I quickly ran into the washroom when I saw my mother at the other end of the hallway and when I saw the blood still on my lip and running down my nose I knew she would have a fit. I tried to wipe it but every inch of my face was sore and only stung every time I tried to wipe the blood away. My attempts however were futile and the blood would just come back. So I figured my mother would be gone to one of her labs by now. I quickly grabbed my backpack and I ran out of the washroom only to bump straight into her and I fell down. I almost screamed when I landed on the hard cement floor and she looked at me.

"Sarah" she said quickly.

She bent down and tried to pick me up and when she noticed I did not look at her she lifted my chin up. I then did the inevitable and I looked into her deep blue eyes that I knew so much. When she saw the blood on my lip and the bruises beginning to form she quickly called the doctor from the infirmary. I saw Doctor Janet Fraiser running towards me with a gurney and a couple of nurses.

"Not again Sarah this is the third time this week" said my mother.

I just stayed silent as the nurses lifted me on the gurney and took me to the infirmary. My mother was in tow and I heard the scientists she was with protesting.

"The experiment can wait my daughter is first priority" said my mother firmly.

I then heard the familiar bells and voices and I knew my father was back from another mission. I looked down and I held onto my knees as I was being wheeled into the infirmary. My father and uncle were on a mission and my mother decided to stay back to make sure I did not need help with my school work and to make sure I was with someone and not alone when I got home. Doctor Fraiser quickly patched me up and I looked at her. I then heard the familiar running footsteps of my father and I quickly hugged my knees and buried my head. I knew I was going to hear it from him along with everyone else.

"Sarah let me see" said my father.

I slowly shook my head and he held onto my chin like my mother, and he saw the bruises forming as well. I looked at him and he looked at me, his green eyes pierced my blue eyes and I knew I was in trouble. I saw his hand clench up and I just threw my arms around him and cried. He quickly held onto me and I could see he didn't even take off his gear yet. I could smell the faint smell of cologne on him and I just held onto him. He looked at my mother and I heard them talking.

"Lets go put her in her room" he said.

I then felt him lift me up and I was surprised he was able to carry me. He took me all the way to my room and I felt my mother rubbing my arm as I still held onto my father. I thought about what was going to happen and I knew that something bad was about to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like it so far! Do not forget to leave a comment or review! tell me if you want something changed if not enjoy this next chapter!

I laid in my bed listening to my music, I was stuck at home in my room and my mother and father were trying to figure out what to do about me. I heard them talking while I was suppose to be asleep.

"She wanted to have a normal teenage experience and we put her in the high school down the street" said my mother.

"But she is getting beaten up by a group of bullies, I don't want my daughter raised like that"

"Our daughter Jack, she doesn't want to be stuck at the base and she wants to experience normal life like every other teenager on this planet"

"Then let's home school her" protested my father.

"We already are busy enough we won't have time at all for home school"

"Well I guess we go to her school then" said my father.

They soon walked out of my room and I just starred at the wall. I saw little bits of the concrete wall that formed my room, I also saw all the pictures from magazines and photo's I took on missions I was allowed to go on. Simple little missions which were safe but at least I was able to leave occasionally. I saw pictures of me standing near archeological finds. My mother and father Daniel, Teal'c and I. Some of sunsets from distant planets. Others of the many moons of a planet.

In the morning I got ready for school and I had my books and backpack ready and I looked in the mirror. My uniform was perfect yet when I looked at my face I saw the little cuts from the beating I got yesterday. This was going to be rough. I soon walked to the mess hall and I quickly got some toast and a piece of fruit. I saw my mother and father walk in and my mother saw what I had.

"You need to eat more" said my mother.

"But I will be late for school" I said protesting.

She looked at me and nodded and handed me twenty dollars and I looked at her. I then gave her a hug and I ran out of the mess hall with my toast in my mouth and my apple in my hand. I soon got to school and I saw my friends were waiting for me. I was shoving my pass under my sweater and soon I was walking into the school. All of my friends were asking if I was going to the mall with them and I looked at all of them. They all looked past the fact that I had cuts on my face and bruises slowly healing themselves.

"I don't know my mother and father would freak out if I did, but I will ask" I said softly.

"Come on Sarah it'll be fun I promise"

I just nodded at my friend and soon we were in class. Everything was going alright and during lunch I was eating near my locker with my friends. I saw my mother and father walking down the hall with my principal and to top it off they were in uniform. My eyes went big and I dropped my sandwich in my lap and my jaw dropped wide open. I quickly tried to grab my stuff and run but my fathers strong voice stopped me from doing so.

"Sarah" said my father.

I stopped dead in my tracks and I slowly turned around. I swallowed my sandwich and I looked at my friends and then to my father and mother.

"Mom dad what are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Just talking with your principal" said my father.

"Does it have to be in your uniform?" I asked quickly.

"Who are you friends?" asked my mother.

I looked at her and introduced her to them. There was Beth Turner, Jessica Summers, Olivia Cross and Alexis Hart. They all looked at me and then awkwardly said hi to my parents. I looked at my mother and father and they told me to walk with them.

"Awe no mom please don't make me walk with you"

"We just need to have a word with you, now march soldier"said my father.

I quickly slapped my head and I heard my friends chuckle. I groaned as I walked with them and my friends all said bye to me. I looked down at my feet as I walked and I saw my fathers shiny boots and my mothers as well. We were soon walking into the principals office and I sat down along with everyone else.

"Sarah, you father and mother have told me you have been getting beaten up by some students here?" asked the principal.

I just looked at her and then to my parents and slowly nodded. I was already embarrassed enough and I held onto my books tightly. My mother and father then looked at the principal and she looked at them.

"Do you know who they are?" she asked.

"If I tell you it will only get worse" I said softly.

"Sarah you must tell us, I can make this stop" said the principal.

I just looked at her and I shook my head and I asked if I could leave. My father shook his head and we sat their for what seemed like an eternity and finally my father spoke up.

"Sarah you will tell your principal who it is or you will be grounded for a week" said my father.

"Fine its Jessica Stark" I said quickly.

I then walked out of the office and I went to class. I knew my mother and father were just going to make this worse and I knew that I could not fight back otherwise I would be grounded for a lot longer then a week. Soon I saw my mother and father leave and I continued school for the rest of the day.

"So can you come?" asked Olivia.

"No I have to go back home" I said softly.

"Alright, call us from prison if you can" said Beth.

I just waved at them and I saw my mother waiting in her car and I quickly got in. She then told me that she was going to drive me for a couple of days. I just nodded and we were soon back at the base. I was in my room doing my homework when I was having trouble with my algebra questions. I slowly grabbed my books and paper and I tried to find my mother. I asked everyone and they did not know where she was. So I walked towards the gate room thinking she was there. I then saw everyone was in a debriefing for another mission. So I waited outside the door. I closed my book and I slowly walked towards the window of the gate room and I saw the huge ring. It was created by a group of people known as Ancients and they scattered millions of gates everywhere. My father and mother think I am the last remaining Ancient within the universe and they try to protect me as best they can. I heard the gate begin to dial and I knew something bad was going to happen. I heard the red alert go up and my father and mother quickly ran out of the room. They did not notice I was in the hallway and I quickly ran towards the gate room as well. If they needed me then I was going to be ready. I looked at them as they got their guns ready and I heard a loud bang followed by another. They had this shield that was nearly impenetrable and could keep anything unwanted from coming into the gate room, it was Earths only defence. I looked at them and hid as best as I could. I then heard something and I saw the shield move out of the way. I heard gun fire and I looked up from my hiding spot. I saw my mother and father trying to fight off Jaffa warriors for a system lord from the Goa'uld. One of them used a Kara Kesh which is a hand device, and he made everyone fly back. I closed my eyes for a moment and I quickly used my powers. My hair began to float and I ran towards the Jaffa with the Kara Kesh. I struck him as hard as I could and he tried to use his Kara Kesh on me but I absorbed the energy beam.

"Nice trick, like mine?" I asked.

I then sent the beam back to him and he screamed in pain as it went right through his shield. I then held my hand out and he was choking. I turned my head a little and he let out an agonizing scream as I tortured his Goa'uld. I then tossed him against the wall and all you could hear was a loud bang followed by a body dropping. I looked at the other warriors and they surrendered. I then looked at my mother and I closed my eyes. I then fell to the floor and I started to convulse. My mother and father quickly came over to me and my mother was holding onto me as I convulsed. She called for the doctor and I soon stopped breathing. See the power I use can kill me if I am not careful or it could take over me and there is no stopping me. My parents know a little bit about the Ancients and they know that I have a power within me that no other Ancient actually possessed. My uncle was trying to figure out if I was an Ancient or not and they tried to make sure I did not use my powers. But I was their greatest weapon and I saved them numerous times before putting my life in danger to save them and protect the planet I now call home.

When I slowly opened my eyes I felt a tube connecting to my hand and I saw my mother was sitting on a chair with my algebra book in her hand and she was doing my homework and my father was holding onto my hand sleeping in a chair on my other side. I smiled a little and I squeezed my fathers hand. He quickly shot up and looked at me and smiled big.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Tired" I whispered to him.

He smiled and when I saw my mother she closed the book and held onto me tightly. I just smiled at her and I knew that I was going to be in big trouble later on when I was out of the infirmary.

"Twice in one week you have been in here, it is a new record" said the doctor.

I just smiled at her and she checked me over as I looked at my mother and father. Soon she gave me a clean bill of health and she told me I could go back to my room. I soon began to walk back and when I finally got back to my room I saw my father and mother change a little, now they were serious instead of worried.

"Sarah what were you doing in the gate room?" asked my mother.

"You know that is forbidden unless you are with one of us" said my father.

"Technically I was with both of you" I said with a small smile.

They both shot me a look and I quickly stopped smiling and I looked down at my feet. I saw my socks were a little dirty and I knew that I needed to wash them later.

"Sarah this is not a joke, nor is it funny" said my father.

"You could have been injured or worse killed" said my mother.

"I was in the hallway of the debriefing room wanting to ask you to help me with my algebra, then I heard the alarm go off so I followed you in case you needed help"

"Sarah you know we told you what to do in case the alarm goes off, you are to go to your room with four soldiers and wait till one of us gets you" said my mother.

"Yeah but you could have been killed, if I wasn't their then the Jaffa would have laid claim to this planet. I saved you all" I said loudly.

"But you risked your life in the process" said my mother.

"And you and dad risk your life every day. I do not know if you are coming back once you go through that gate. I wait for you as long as I can for you to come back. I pray and wish that you come back to me safe and sound. And when I risk my life just once I am in trouble that is totally unfair" I yelled.

My mother and father looked at me and then they took a deep breath and I tried to hold back the tears. They looked at each other and then back to me and my father clenched his fist.

"Sarah we do not want anything bad to happen to you" said my father.

"Please understand us you are our child and we risk our lives so you do not have to live in fear of the Goa'uld" said my mother.

"No matter what they will always come as long as I am alive" I said.

"Sarah we just want what is best for you" said my father.

"Just leave me alone" I said quickly.

I clenched my fist and when my mother tried to touch me I pushed both of them out with my powers and I locked my door. I then began to cry, no matter what I did nothing was good for them. If I tried to help I was in trouble. If I was having trouble at school I was to blame. No matter what everything was always my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy don't forget to leave a comment or review!

I was with my uncle for what seemed like a long time. I was not talking with my mother and father at all and I confided in him about everything. I knew he was always going to be there for me and I knew that I could talk to him about everything and anything. I told him about the beatings and I told him about me saving my parents and how I was in trouble for it and that I used my powers on them to get them out of my room.

"You know they are right" he said softly.

I just nodded as he told me all they wanted was what was best for me and they were trying their hardest. He then told me that it was not easy raising a special daughter that could one day be the key to stopping everything bad that was happening out in the universe. I just looked at him and he asked me some questions and we just generally talked. He even helped me with all of my homework that I had and he even tucked me in.

"Just don't be mad at them, they only want what is best for you" said Daniel.

I just nodded at him and began to fall asleep. I knew my parents were worried and I wanted them to be. I got ready for school and I quickly made sure everything was perfect and I walked out of my room and down to the mess hall. I quickly grabbed some toast, oatmeal and a fruit and I sat down to eat this time. When I was finished I was about to walk out the door when I saw my mother and father walk into the mess hall. I looked at them and was about to leave when I realized I should not be acting like I am. I then walked towards my mother and father and they looked at me.

"All ready for school?" asked my mom.

I nodded and she handed me twenty dollars for lunch and I looked at them and was about to walk away when I quickly turned around and I hugged my mom quickly and then I hugged my dad quickly as well.

"I love you both, I'll see you after school"

"We love you too princess" said my father.

I just smiled and ran off for my school day. Everything was perfect and I heard my friends talking about a party that was going to happen in a week. They wanted me to come and they were willing to ask my parents if I could come as well.

"I'll see guys I am fairly busy"

"Please you have to come" begged Beth.

I just nodded at them and I walked home from school. When I got home I saw my mother and father were getting suited up. My father looked at me and he smiled.

"Suite up princess you are coming with us" said my father.

I nodded and quickly changed out of my uniform and into my gear. I was able to carry a Zat'nik gun and I smiled at Teal'c and uncle Daniel. They were smiling at me and we soon got ready to go to the gate. I then heard my cell phone and I looked at my mother.

"Quickly answer it" said my mother.

I nodded and I heard Olivia on the other end. I told her I had to hang up soon and she just wanted to remind me to ask my mother about the party. I answered her and told her it was a yes and she screamed on the phone and told me she was telling everyone. I just smiled at my mother and she then told me to hang up. So I said good bye to my friend and I turned off my phone. I looked at them and I was amazed I was actually going on a mission with my mother and father. They told me that we were seeking the Tok'ra and that we were trying to form an alliance. Soon we walked through the gate and all I saw was sand every where. I looked around and my mother was looking at me and my father.

"Well now what?" asked my father.

"There are some sand dunes over there" said my mother.

I looked at her and I followed them and I walked a little ways ahead. I wanted to see what was around us and I smiled at my mother. She was looking a little worried and she tried to call out to me.

"Sarah do not go to far" she said.

I looked at her and I was about to turn around when I was grabbed from behind. I screamed at my mother and she quickly ran towards me. My father as well and they all drew their weapons. I looked at them and I held my hand out to try and get my mother and father to grab my hand. The fear surged through my body and my mother was screaming my name and trying to get to me but she could not.

"Please don't hurt her" said my mother.

The man that held me looked at me and quickly let me go. I ran to my mother and they all looked at me as she held onto me. I was trying not to cry and all I wanted to do was go home.

"We mean you no harm, however you make any aggressive moves then we will shoot you" said the man that held onto me.

"So will we" said my father.

I looked at them and soon they began to talk. I looked at my mother and she was looking at one man that was there. He looked at her and finally she spoke up.

"You're Martouf" she said.

"I do not know this woman" he said.

I looked up at my mother and she was looking at him still. She finally told them that she was host to Jolinar and that was why we were here. Soon we were taken to another place and I still held onto my mother. She was smiling at me and tried to calm me down.

"Go to your father" she said.

I nodded and ran towards him and he held onto me. I looked at my mother and they began to talk to this woman and I still held onto my father.

"Please do not be frightened child we will not harm you" said the woman.

I just looked at her and I still held onto my father. Soon they took us to this woman who was sick and dying. I looked at my father and that was when they told us they wanted one of us to be a host. I looked at my mother and she ran off and I followed her. When she saw me I held onto her and she just smiled.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine my girl" she said with a fake smile.

She held her arms out and I ran into them. She held onto me and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I then saw Martouf and my father run into the room. He was looking at the two of us and my father walked towards my mother and me.

"I am sorry if I made you angry" said Martouf.

"No, it's alright" she said softly.

"Would you like to go up to the surface?" he asked.

"Sure" said my mother.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"I am only asking Major Carter" said Martouf.

"You can come" said my mother.

I smiled at her and the three of us walked up to the surface. I looked at my mother as I was walking ahead and I began to run around playing in the sand. My mother was looking at me and I smiled at her and waved. I was drawing things in the sand and when I looked back up at my mother she was holding hands with Martouf. I stopped what I was doing when I heard Daniel and soon my mother called me to come with them. I slowly walked behind all of them and we were back in the tunnels that we were in before. I saw my father and I ran to him and showed him what I had found. Yes I maybe sixteen years old but some times I seem like a little girl still and I occasionally act like a little girl. My father was smiling at me and he looked at my mother and I tried not to say anything about what I saw. When they continued to talk about my mother being another host and how my father rejected and was getting angry I saw several other soldiers coming into the room. They were our soldiers.

"Sam we have a message that General Hammond told us to give you, it is about your father... he is in the hospital in serious condition" said the soldier.

My mother was looking at me and then I saw the tears falling from her eyes. I quickly ran to her and I was holding onto her. She never told me about her family and I was lucky enough to even be able to go to school and occasionally the mall or movie theatre. Everyone was looking at each other and my father and the team were trying to negotiate to the others that they should let my mother go so she could see her father. However they were not successful and my mother and the rest of us were technically held hostage.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you are enjoying this! please do not hesitate to make a comment or review! Enjoy...

We were all sitting around and my mother was holding onto me. I was looking at her and she was silent. My father was trying to figure out a way to leave yet I knew there was none.

"Mom... can you tell me about your father?"

she just smiled at me and told me all the good things and I knew that she was struggling not to cry. My father and Daniel were trying to negotiate with the others and I just held my mother. Teal'c was trying to help out as well and yet their attempts were futile. All the others could talk about were letting one of us be a host to them. I just looked at them and I looked at my mother. Everything was going wrong and my mothers father was dying on Earth and she could not be there for him.

"Why don't you go sit with your father" said my mother.

"Come princess" said my father.

I just smiled at him and I snuggled close to him and he held onto me. My mother was struggling hard to come to terms with her father dying and she was stuck off world. My mother and father were talking about being hosts and they called the others. My mothers face lit up and she quickly told them she may have a host. I looked at her and they suggested her father.

"You have a host for one of us?" asked the Tok'ra.

"Yes, my father" said my mother.

"I will let two of you go. The rest will remain" said the Tok'ra.

I looked at my mother and she tried to negotiate for me to come along. I looked at her and the worry she saw in my eyes and she knew that I would not like her decision.

"We will go, but give me a moment. Our daughter will be worried" said my mother.

"As you wish" said the Tok'ra.

I looked at her and she saw the fear in my eyes. She held onto me and she looked at Teal'c. She sang a simple song to me and told me she would be right back.

"Mama please don't leave me" I said through tears.

"You will be safe I promise, your father and I will be back in a second. Stay with Teal'c and Daniel they will protect you"

"But I want to be with you"

"You must be strong princess" said my father.

He then gave me his necklace with his dog tags and my mother as well. I looked at them and they left me. I tried to walk with them but was held back. Daniel was holding onto me and I cried in his arms. This was the first time I was left alone on another planet ever since they adopted me. I stayed in Daniels arms and the Tok'ra saw how I was crying and how I was scared.

"They will come back right?" I asked.

Daniel nodded and he began to tell me a story about the adventures of my mother and father. Soon he was actually singing me songs that my mother sang to me and I slowly fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I heard my mothers voice and my fathers as well. There was also a third but I did not know who it was. I looked around and that was when I saw my mother and father holding onto a very sick man.

"Mama" I said quickly.

I then ran to her and I held onto her. She quickly hugged me and I smiled brightly. I felt her hug was tight and I tried to move away from her but she would not let go of me.

"Mom, mom let go. Mom jeez, mom... dad help me" I said with a chuckle.

"Sam let go" said my father.

"Sorry my girl"

I smiled at my father and he held onto me and actually lifted me up. I held onto him tightly and he gave me a smile. Soon my mother and father introduced me to her father.

"Sarah this is your grandfather, Jacob Carter... Dad this is my-our daughter Sarah Carter-O'Neill"

I smiled at him and I bowed to show my politeness. I then looked at my mother and the Tok'ra said we should leave because several Goa'uld were coming in mother ships.

"What about my father?" asked my mother.

I just looked at her and my father told me to help him while my mother took care of things. I was helping everyone get ready to leave for another world while my mother was helping my grandfather to come to terms with becoming a host. My father told me to help Daniel with the evacuation and my father and Teal'c were talking about how the Goa'uld discovered us. As I was helping Daniel I looked around and suddenly I saw Martouf. I looked at him and he motioned for me to follow him.

"You mother wishes to see you" said Martouf.

I looked at Daniel and handed him the crate I had and I followed Martouf. I saw her and my grandfather standing in a door way and I ran to my mother.

"Mama, whats up?" I asked.

"Your grandfather wanted to talk to you" she said.

"I just want you to know that if I survive this I hope we can spend some time together" said my grandfather.

I nodded and he gave me a really long hug and I saw him lay down next to a really sick lady. I looked at my mother and she held onto me. I smiled at her and I looked at my grandfather. She was worried and yet there was nothing she could do while my grandfather lay motionless waiting for the blending to take affect.

"The Goa'uld just dropped into the atmosphere, they will be searching for us soon" said a warrior.

I looked at my mother and suddenly she looked worried. I was trying to be brave but it was no use. I then saw my father and the others and they were telling us to leave. My mother protested and I just looked at her.

"Please Jack, I need to be here" said my mother.

"You better come back, come on princess lets go" said my father.

"No I want to stay with my mom" I said.

"I will be safe go with your father back home"

"But-"

"Go now" said my mother.

I nodded at her and I gave her a really long hug and we soon left for the surface. I then saw several ships and my father told Daniel to dial home. I screamed when there were shots fired at us and my father pushed me into the Stargate. I looked back when my father pushed me in and he quickly picked me up.

"Mama hurry" I said quietly.

I held onto my father tightly and I waited for her. I did not want to lose my mother, not now. Suddenly I saw them jump through the gate and land on the ramp. I smiled brightly and I quickly tackled my mother. She just chuckled at me and I saw my grandfather was looking better. Soon he was talking with the others and I was holding onto my mother.

"Never do that again" I said sternly.

"I promise, I am sorry" said my mother.

Soon the Tok'ra were telling us that they had to leave right away and I walked towards my grandfather and my mother was talking with Martouf. While I talked with my grandfather.

"I hope we can see each other again grandfather"

"Please call me papa, and when I get to come back we can play catch"

"Um.. catch papa?" I asked questioningly.

"To sum it up she is an Ancient, a higher being. She is not from Earth"

"Ah right. Well you will see when I get to come back" said my papa.

I just smiled at him and he gave me a kiss on the head and ruffled my hair. I batted his hand away and my mother held onto me while my papa and the other Tok'ra left.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys like this chapter... I have been writing them down instead of typing because I was getting writers block while trying to type them. Please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review!

Enjoy...

Being stuck at home in my room kind of sucked but there was nothing I could do. I decided to go see my mother and father and to see what they were doing. I walked in on the debriefing tey were getting and I looked at them.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" asked my mother.

"I'm bored" I said.

The General just looked at me and began to debrief the team. I was watching him and before anyone knew the gate began to dial. I looked at my father and he was standing at the window that looked down at the gate and I stood by Teal'c. Suddenly the window smashed and everyone dropped to the floor. Teal'c covered me with his body and I looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the General.

"Daddy" I said softly.

I saw my father had an arrow in his arm and everyone looked at him as he moaned in pain. Soon my father was taken to the infirmary and the arrow was removed. While he was resting I ran in and I smiled at him.

"Hey kiddo... Are you injured?" asked my father.

"Nope I'm fine" I said with a smile.

I then saw my mother, Daniel and Teal'c walk in. Following them was the General and he told my mother that she was going to be primary on for the mission. I looked at my mother and the others and I stood before the General.

"Sir... request to join this mission. My mother and the team will be needing extra help and I am willing to provide that help."

"What no" protested my mother.

I looked at her and I saw the worried look on her face and I knew that shew would not allow me to go. I then looked at my father and he just sat their on the bed looking at all of us.

"Please I can do this. Teal'c has been teaching me more defence lessons and I know I can handle anything that comes our way"

"Yes but what if you get captured?"

"Then I will deal with that when I happens or even if it happens"

I then looked at my father and he slowly stood up and walked over to my mother and me. He then held my shoulder and he looked deep into my eyes. I looked up at him and I tried to stand strong. He then smiled a little and hugged me.

"I don't think you are ready and I definatly won't allow it. However you are right and your mother and the team will need an extra hand. I just hope you know what you are doing" said my father.

I nodded at him and I quickly ran off to get ready. Soon my mother and the team followed and we went through the Stargate as it activated. She told me about the mission and how we were to investigate the disappearance of a team that was missing for two days. When we got through we wandered around some woods for awhile and then we came across a dig sight. My mother and Daniel were looking at the equipment and Teal'c and I checked the perimeter. As I was walking around I thought I heard something so I quickly looked around. That was when I saw a wolf. I smiled at it and it just sat down in front of me. I then sat down beside it and I looked around to see if Teal'c or my mother was around.

"Hello" I said happily.

I then thought I heard someone talking and suddenly I was hearing the wolf speak. It introduced itself as T'akaya. I smiled at the wolf and realized that the wolf was a female. Soon T'akaya told me to follow her and I just looked from her back to my mother.

"My mom won't allow me"

"You will be safe I promise. You will be with your friends" she said.

I looked at her and then back down to my mother and the others and I realized if I brought back the missing team then my parents would not treat me like a child anymore. So I went with T'akaya, I ran with her and suddenly everything got dark. I then heard voices around me and I saw others like T'akaya.

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"They are safe" said T'akaya.

"I better go back then, my mother is going to be worried and looking for me. Can I leave now?" I asked.

"You are a special one aren't you Princess?"

"My mother and father found me many years ago when I was just a child. I am not from Earth like they are" I said.

She nodded and told me to follow her. I smiled and I ran with her through the forest. I rushed past trees and flowers and T'akaya was actually playing with me. I was laughing and having a good time when I heard my mother.

"Please I just want my daughter back. Please that is all I ask"

"The spirits determine if you get your daughter back or not" said a man.

"Go Princess you will be safe" said T'akaya.

I nodded at her and I ran out of the woods and I smiled at my mother. I was laughing around and I then ran towards them. She quickly held onto me tightly and I smiled at her.

"Don't you ever do that again" scolded my mother.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help in searching for our friends"

she looked at me and I saw another spirit which T'akaya called X'els. He was in the form of a raven and he looked at me and flew off. Soon the others were back and we all went home. The man that my mother was with followed us as we walked back to the gate.

"Tonane this is my daughter Sarah... Sarah this is Tonane"

"You were with the spirits" said Tonane.

I just nodded at him and he smiled at me. Soon we got home and I saw my father in the control room. I ran towards him and he was smiling at all of us.

"Jack we have to have a word with her later" said my mother.

I looked at her and then I was taken to the infirmary to get checked out and to get a physical. Tonane was introduced to my father and he was shown around. I went to get something to eat and to study my books for school. As I was studying I heard something and suddenly my father was calling a code 9. I saw several men outside my door and four walked into my room. I knew a code 9 was serious and I knew I had to wait for my mother and father to come and get me.

"Where is my mom and dad?" I asked.

"They will solve this don't worry" said a man.

I just nodded at him and suddenly I saw a flash of light outside my door. I looked at the four soldiers and they raised their weapons. The door suddenly flew open and I saw T'akaya was standing there. She raised her arms and in a flash of light the four soldiers were gone. I looked at her and she just smiled at me. She was differently but I still knew this was T'akaya.

"Do not be frightened little one. Come with me" she said.

I nodded at her and she took me back to the gate room. I then saw Uncle Daniel in the control room and I was about to walk to him when T'akaya stopped me.

"You will be coming with us Princess. You will no longer be staying here. We can protect you much more then they can"

"You can't do that this is my home and my family" I said to her.

"But you are to precious to be here, we can protect you"

I shook my head and my uncle began to talk to her. He told her that he would give them X'els if they would not destroy our home. T'akaya made me disappear and suddenly everything went black. When I blinked my eyes I saw my mother and father in front of me and T'akaya was looking at my father. He was looking seriously at her and my mother was holding onto his hand.

"She is and always will be our daughter. We protect her and she has been safe for a long time now please return her to us. We-we would be lost without her" said my father.

"Daddy I am right here" I said with a chuckle.

They both turned around and I smiled at them. My mother quickly grabbed me and hugged me and I felt tears hitting my shirt. My father then hugged the both of us and he was smiling and sniffling.

"Thank you T'akaya" I said.

She nodded at me and soon they were gone back to their home with Tonane and I was back with my mother and father.

While I was in my room listening to my music and studying my books I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and I saw my mother and father slowly walk in.

"Sarah have a seat we need to have a talk with you about missions and what you can and can't do on them"

I then looked at my mother and father and I knew it would be a really long talk. But all I did was sit there with a smile on my face.


End file.
